Conventional plumbing piping for hot and cold water in residential as well as certain industrial constructions can either be made of galvanized iron or copper. Galvanized iron pipes have been favored in the past because the material cost is substantially less than that of copper pipe. However, with the increase in labor costs, the industry has swung over to the use of all copper pipes almost exclusively since they can be more easily installed and assembled and in far less time than is the case with galvanized iron pipes. For example, in assembling galvanized iron piping, not only must the pipe be cut but the cut ends then threaded to effect desired connections. The entire operation is very time consuming. With copper piping, it is only necessary to cut the piping and then solder the ends which operation can be carried out far more rapidly. Accordingly, even though copper piping is more expensive, by using the same the savings in labor costs results in a net overall cost substantially less than that where galvanized piping is used.
From the foregoing, it is clear that any further means for saving labor time and thus costs would result in further reduction in the final construction costs for any one particular project.